1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat conduction member and a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the same, and more particularly, to a lightweight heat conduction member and a corresponding LCD having the same, which exhibit improved cooling efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises an LCD panel having a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The LCD panel does not emit light by itself. Therefore, a backlight unit may be disposed behind the TFT substrate for providing light. The transmittance of the light from the backlight unit depends on an alignment of liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer. The LCD panel and the backlight unit are accommodated within a chassis.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge type backlight unit or a direct type backlight unit according to where a light source is disposed in the backlight unit.
The edge type backlight unit is employed in a small-sized LCD, such as, a monitor of laptop and desktop computers or a portable terminal apparatus. The edge type backlight unit comprises a light guiding plate disposed behind the LCD panel, and a reflecting sheet disposed behind the light guiding plate. The edge type backlight unit also includes a lamp unit disposed along at least one side of the light guiding plate, the lamp unit providing light to the LCD panel. Optical sheets, which diffuse and focus the light guided by the light guiding plate, are disposed on the light guiding plate.
An Electro Luminescence (EL) device, a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), a Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (HCFL), an External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp (EEFL), or an Light Emitting Diode (LED) may be used as a lamp unit.
Light emitted from the lamp unit is transformed to a surface light source by the light guiding plate and may be incident upon the LCD panel.
An LED light source generates more heat than other light sources (e.g., CCFL and EEFL). The heat from the LED causes brightness to decrease and a color shift to generate.
A radiating fin, a heat pipe and a cooling fan are used to remove the heat from the LED, but also cause the LCD to be weighty and thick.